light in the darkness
by Phansoftheog
Summary: Erik and Christine meet in a graveyard Erik fall's in love with her but little did he know she loved him to the only problem is Christine has an abusive fiancé raoul... Will eventually turn in to love never dies story E/C
1. Chapter 1

ERIKS POV

_ I was wandering through the supposed to be deserted graveyard searching for my father's grave when I spotted a beautiful woman kneeling beside a grave. Her beautiful chocolate chocolate curls, her mesmerizing emerald green eyes and her amazing outfit had caught me off guard for when she asked me "Monsieur, is somthing wrong?" I stuttered and blurted, "N… nothing is wrong Mademoiselle!" She gave me a concerned look and returned to praying "Mademoiselle, may I ask who are you praying for?" "I am praying to my father, for he promised to send me the angel of music that may sound childish bu.." "Not at all Mademoiselle!" I cut her off her own sentence. "Now if you may, there is a storm approaching and I would like to escort you home" "Monsieur, we do not even know each others names!" "Well my name is Erik the owner of the opera house, And your's my dear " "My name is Christine Daae, but I must my leave of you now for I shall be late for my ballet lesson at the Oper…. Wait…. There is no owner…" I stammered about, I swerved my cape to the right and vanished like a cloud of dust leaving behind me a single red rose on her fathers grave stone.

Christine's POV

I was amazed and devastated at the same time. I had no clue what to think of this experience! 'Oh father,' I thought, 'when shall my angel arrive to me?' Suddenly, I heard the most mesmerizing voice which put me into a hypnotic state. It sang: "Wandering child so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidence" I snapped out of my hypnotic state and gently caressed the red rose and fled from my fathers grave stone. "oh no I am late for practice Madame giry is going to have my head for this"

Madame giry's POV

_ Where is that child, and where is erik they both went down to the grave yard. Oh no i saw Christine rush through the door I she came in with a red rose In her hands "Where did you get that rose, Christine?" "A man, down by the graveyard he said that he was the owner of this opera house but I said there was no owner and he vanished in a cloud of smoke, but then the most wonderful thing happened my angel of music came to me and had the most heavenly voice I have ever heard" "Ok Christine I think you should go to your dressing room and have a rest" "Yes Madame"

Christine's POV

_ I walked over to my dressing room table and saw another single red rose but this one had a black ribbon attached to it and it said "Look in your mirror I am there inside" I turned and saw towards the mirror to see a tall figure in my mirror I got the fright of my life and fainted on the spot! Once I was awake, I didn't know where I was...


	2. Chapter 2

Erik's POV

She just lay there, like a figure of beauty! Oh, if only I deserved someone as good as her! She will never love me though. She must not find out! I heard a soft meow , I swooped around and saw ayisha, my small ,kitten , staring deeply at the fainted Christine.

"Hush Ayisha , she must not be awoken! If she finds out where we live, she will never forgive me!"

Ayisha gave me a deep glare, somewhat angry.

"If she finds out I love her, the man in the graveyard, she would report me! Stay now Ayisha , I shall return her out of our lair!"

I heaved Christine onto my back, headed to the mirror and opened it up. I lay her down where she had passed out and gave her a soft kiss on the head. I briskly faded away from her sight into the mirror as she woke up.

Christine's POV

Little does Erik know, I heard all of that! It is he, who should not know! I love him! Oh, why does this happen! I have a fiancee and oh, but he is far but handsome compared to Erik! But why, why does he wear a mask! I need to know! But first I have to figure out how he opened this mirror…

I know now! He must have some sort of lever! I scanned the room for some sort of lever or button! I finally found a lever and heaved at it! The mirror gently opened. Suddenly, the door blasted open which revealed a furious Raoul Dechagey, my fiancee!

"Where do you think you are going, Christine?" he asked, more of a statement rather than a question!

"Nowhere my love!" I said briskly, not letting him know about Erik, the masked man.

"You are coming with me!" He roared gripping my wrist. It was agony, why does he lose his temper? Is he afraid, of losing me? I love only him… But my newly found love! It was like love at first sight! I am in need of help, only if I had a friend and not just lovers! Raoul dragged me out the room, I slapped his hand , he reached out and slapped me across the cheek!

"My love!" I screamed crying falling to the floor

"I know you are seeing someone else!" He screamed, reaching out to punch me!

Suddenly, a dark tall, masked figure appeared before my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly hoping that nothing would happen, but that is only a hope! There was no hope of no violence happening if my masked figure appeared before my abusive fiancee. All I heard was a gunshot, sweep of a cloak,, a scream, another gun shot, another scream and a smash. I was too scared to open my eyes but when I did, I was sure to regret it. On the floor lay a ballerina, one who had looked out of her dressing room and was shot on sight. But by whose bullet? What was barking? My masked man was still before me, covering me from any harm! He was the true one I loved! The dead ballerina lay there as Raoul covered his face, was it him, had he killed Bernadete? Raoul revealed his face, coated in blood! My masked figure, Erik, grabbed me and threw me into the mirror. I held my eyes shut tightly. I heard another gun shot. I looked round and caught a glimpse of my masked man falling to the ground his hands covering his chest! He had been shot!

"Erik! No". Once down at the bottom of the staircase, I just lay there waiting for me to drown in my own tears! It may seem crazy, I love him, I would take a bullet for him. But it's true, sometimes there is true love at first sight. Just as I lay down hoping to drown I heard something, someone. He sang,

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour, rasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night," the voice brought me back hope! Had my father fulfilled my wish? Had my angel of music came! Wait… there is only two men up there and Raoul was not my angel for wehave known each other since we were children, so that leaves, my masked figure, Erik, the opera owner… My angel!

Erik's POV

I lay there in agony as Raoul pressed his heavy boot against my scarred face, my mask started to dig deep into my face and my exposed skull . I started to scream in pain as the blood oozed out from under my mask, I screamed and he punched me to silence me. I have experienced much worse so I reached out and grabbed his ankle, tugged at it as he fell to the ground! I picked him up by the neck as he slapped my wrists begging for me to let go. Of course, I didn't. I threw him into the dead body of the ballerina then stumbled my way to the smashed mirror. I fell down, struggling to breathe. Christine sat there, still crying. She looked at me, wiped her tears and caressed my face. I had never felt such warmth from a human's skin. She spoke softly,

"Mon ange , we must remove your mask! You are having difficulty breathing! I shall not risk you dying! My angel of music…" She said slowly removing my mask in agony. My deformed face was revealed! I heard a loud and shocked gasp.

"DAMN YOU CURSE YOU LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES! I screamed pointing at my deformity, "YOU HAVE FINALLY SEEN THE MONS…" She placed her right hand on my cheek, she leaned forward and i felt something soft and moist touch my malformed lips I looked down and her cherry lips were against mine I realised she was kissing me, I felt butterflies in my stomach, she just kept giving me everything, first her kind touch,and now she gave me the first touch of human lips, how could she kiss a monster? I was shocked, surprised. I didn't know what to do with my hands I just stood there with them to my side, she wouldn't stop kissing me she just lingered like she... She loved me.

Finally, I managed to push away. I stumbled to the ground. I think I must of blacked out because that is the last thing I remembered!

Christine's POV

, why did I kiss him ? Had it been from pity or something else, he lay there, but his safety is far the most important rather than a stupid kiss. I sat there bandaging him up, we can't take him to the hospital, they will ask what happened. We will get separated, he will get locked up, me and Raoul would be forced to marry!

I heard footsteps slowly pacing itself towards us, me and my angel! I looked up and saw a bloody Raoul, furiously approaching us.

"I thought you were dead you devil!" I screamed.

"No! You can't get rid of me! I am your fiancee and you have kissed another man you little whore!" He screamed slapping me full force. He suddenly pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and aimed at Erik!

"No! You can't hurt him! Not my angel!" I screamed!

"THAT MONSTERAN ANGEL" he mocked now aiming slightly better but reloading.

This was my chance, I scanned the room for any available weapons, I caught sight of an empty glass bottle. I reached over, stood up shaking,

"I'm sorry" I cried striking him across the head with this bottle. He let out a shreak, And fainted his head gushing blood , but my angel was worse! I had to take off the mask so I slowly removed it and started to apply medicine to my lovers Deformed face trying not to gag as I done so ,About two hours of treatment and rest, he awoke. It was about 9pm and I had laid him in his bed. I stood beside him watching the door. Stroking his cat, Ayisha, a small kitten, more than a cat, small, brown, white with patches of tan. She crawled upon my chest and fell asleep.

"She loves you," Erik said softly.

" mon ange? You have awoken?" I said darting my head towards him.

"Of course, but… I am no angel, you are mine!" He said leaning up, "

Keep her, she likes you better!"

"But she is yours!" I replied,

"Not anymore," he said smiling gently, "now lay, you are tired, you have been up for far too long!"

I lay down beside him and snuggled into his chest I felt his heart beat faster . Ayisha lay upon my stomach and curled up into a small fluffy ball. He gave a concerned look towards the shattered glass.

"Is something wrong my love?" I asked.

"Who came down here?" He asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry my love!" I cried for his forgiveness

"I SAID WHO!" He screamed, standing up from the bed.

"R… R… Raoul!" I started to cry.

"HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! I SHALL BE HUNTED DOWN AND KILLED!" He roared throwing his music all over the floor, he swiped his desk clear of everything and accidently knocked the candelabra over. It came flying my way, I didn't think he was that strong, I tried to dodge it but it hit me full force. I fell to the ground and blood was streaming down my face, I saw Erik standing over me, his face in shock and dropping to his knees praying to god that I would be ok but I blacked out...

Erik's POV

"Erik is sorry, he would never hurt the beautiful Christine! Please wake up, Erik is sorry," I said holding her fragile body in my arms. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and stared me. She looked away in sadness.

"I am so sorry Christine," I kissed her cheek softly tears streaming down my face she replied sharply

"Erik, I don't think I can be down here any more"

"But why, Erik said he was very sorry and.. And… I love you with all my heart, Christine if you left I would surely die"

"Erik you hit me I think not would be best if I left, I have other people in my life, Erik, I have Raoul, my fiancee!

" He hits Christine! AND THAT KISS, THAT KISS WE SHARED DID IT MEAN NOTHING!"

"Erik, Raoul is my fiancé and I thought you were going to die!"

"FINE GO NOW GO NOW AND LEAVE ERIK ALONE! Who doesn't? I thought we loved each other, but you were clearly using me for your own desires. Farewell. Never return to the angel in hell go start a family and make love to the boy . I am too ugly for your high expectations. He has big lumpy arms mine are just bones but that isn't my fault! Oh, I almost forgot, sorry for keeping you, but I would like Ayisha back. NOW!" I screamed. She was terrified, she deserved to be going to that, that, word of a man! well what are you waiting for GO NOW AND LEAVE ME! i screamed. She ran off scared I dropped to the ground but as I did I heard someone walking down to my lair I stood up and took my noose in my hand. Suddenly, I feet a sharp pain on my back and heard the all to familiar crack of a whip. As soon as that whip lashed my back, nightmares came flooding back to me. When I was a freak out on show, unloved,and beaten . Who was this I wondered, I looked up to find Raoul he was now laughing and shouting,

"WHERE IS MY FIANCE MONSTER?!"

I replied with a whimper, "She just left,"

Another crack of the whip came down upon my back

I fell to the ground gasping for air

"SHE JUST LEFT TO GO SEE YOU. You deserve nothing of such beauty, you rape the maids, the waitresses, You whip innocent people, you make them do unwanted things. You sicken me you bastard!

"I? I, don't deserve her!?" he questioned ripping off my mask

"LOOK, DO YOU EVER LOOK IN A MIRROR, YOU PROBABLY CAN'T! LOOK AT YOUR HIDEOUS FACE IT'S DISGUSTING, YOU ARE HELLS SPAWN ITSELF AND THAT KISS YOU SHARED WITH HER IT WAS OUT OF PITY! SHE JUST USED YOU TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! SHE IS JUST A PLAYER! SHE LOVES ONLY ME! WE HAD THIS PLANNED ALL ALONG! You just don't understand do you, you are so ugly, you look like A CORPSE"

.

Pity, I thought pity then I blacked out I was laying in the floor in a pool of my own blood when I heard Christine break down in tears,

"Erik? Please talk to me!" I heard her call.

"I thought you loved him… So run back to him! Go leave Erik and his anger! I am obviously too abusive for you!"

Christine ran out the lair crying. I turned my head away briskly and watched her leave. Then my music box came alive playing the tune masquarade

"Masquarde paper faces on parade, M..masquarade hide your face so the world w..will never find " I sang

Christine's POV

I ran out to find, Raoul, standing there, arms wide open. I ran into them crying.

"It is ok, he is just a monster," he said to me tightening the hug. We made our way to the dining hall, through the grand ballroom, there was a large crystal clear chandelier, with gold lining around the crystals. The floor had areas where there was carpet, and then smooth clear glass, underneath the clear glass floor lay a large field with all kinds of flowers, especially my favourite, the one which made me die inside, a red rose lay there dying. It was so beautiful, it reminded me of Erik., … I was swivelling my wine glass around when raoul asked

"Is something wrong my dear?"I

"No nothing is wrong darling, I just don't feel myself tonight"

"Oh,then I shall escort you home"

"No, I would prefer to walk home unaccompanied"

"As you wish,angel"

Angel I thought I was not raouls angel I was Erik's

I smiled thanked for the dinner and left as I was walking I felt a gloved hand touch my shoulder and I turned around to meet a smiling erik even through his mask he looked devilishly handsome.

"What are you so happy about ?" I asked curiously

"Come with me, and I'll show you " he said grinning, I intertwined my hand with his own he was obviously shocked because I heard a small gasp.

"Christine,you are going to get married you surley cannot hold my hand "

I held my finger to his lips ans shushed him I was on my tiptoes for he was much taller than me, "then I heard a small chuckle come from him

"What are you laughing at"

"Oh Christine were are you " he said playfully as he was much taller than me then I realised he was mocking my height. I waited till his back was turned and threw a snowball at him

"Oh, so you want to play that game , do you? " he said subductivly

We were now chasing after each other and I slipped on. The snow

"Christine are you ok ?" Erik said kneeling down beside me

I nodded,pulled him closer and passionately kissed him I don't know what came over me so I pulled away once again erik had a look of shock on his face

"Christine, this is not proper you are engaged"

"I don't care"I said pulling him in to a warm hug

"I have fellings for you"

yes I loved raoul but as a lover, I was not sure , as a brother? Possibly but what I felt for erik was a felling I could not express for he lit my spirit with happiness and joy,raoul did not.

Eriks POV

She kissed me, that angel kissed ME! Me the hideous beast, oh I truley loved this woman with all my heart, that boy dosent deserve her, I don't deserve her, but why me I questioned myself , what about the boy he was normal I was not.

SOME E/C fluff for ya there Thanks for reading our fanfic, hopefully chapter three will be out tomorrow or the next day but R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there sorry for not uploading buti read some lovey reviews and I am grateful for all of them and you seem to like the E/C fluff don't worry this chapter is gonna be really cute but mixed with some drama including raoul OH, that can't be good anyway,enjoy!**

**Erik's POV **

Eventhough that kiss we shared was very brief I felt a spark and I have now fallen even more in love with christine,but tonight would be the ultimate test to see if she felt the same way about me yes it was going to be risky but I was in love.  
"so shall we go now?"  
"Yesplease" she cooed  
"But erik where are we going?"  
"Just wait and see,mon ange" I put a blindfold over her eyes and she grabbed my hands and giggled  
"Erik,what are you doing?"  
"I need to cover Your eyes,or else it would ruin the surprise"  
"Alright then,I put my life in your hands" I kissed her cheek and led her up some stairs and unlocked the door, I whipped the blindfold off and Christine's face was priceless  
"Erik,it's beautiful, but what about your lair"  
"Well I thought it was damp down there and a health hazard to me,you and Ayisha,that reminds me would you like to see something cute?"  
"Oh yes please"  
"I thought so " I chuckled I walked over to a small door and creaked it open there was Ayisha playing with her kittens I motioned Christine to the door she sighed  
"Erik,that is so precious"  
I closed the door and replied  
"I know, but that isn't the reason I brought you hear I led her to the dining room and on the table was two plates and one candle in the middle of the table  
"Oh,erik. It's beautiful,raoul would never do this for me"  
"Oh yes the fop" I muttered under my breath I showed Christine to her seat and pulled the chair out for her and when she sat down I pushed it back in, I sat down and christine said something which shocked me  
"Erik,take off your mask"  
"M..my mask" I stuttered  
"Yes your mask"  
"But why?"  
"Because you can't possibly eat with it on it would cause you great discomfort"  
I only nodded,closed my eyes and removed it,I waited for the screams but they never came I opened my eyes and Christine was smiling at me  
"Your not afraid of me?"  
"Erik you know I not afraid of you I kissed you maskless before remember, and can I tell you something "  
"Yes"  
"That was my first kiss erik, and I felt butterflies in my stomach did you"  
oh yes I did I wanted to tell her how much I loved her after that beautiful kiss we. Shared but I simply replied  
"Yes,actually I did, and it was my first aswell"  
"Erik what age are you"  
"I'm twenty,what about you?"  
"I'm 19"  
"Christine have I ever told you how beautiful you are"  
"No" she blushed  
"We'll you are outstanding and the way you make me feel when I look at you,is like I'm soaring high through the clouds"  
"We'll erik I don't know why but when I'm around you,you fill my soul with a strange sweet felling one I have never felt with raoul before , and I don't want the feeling to ever end"  
"It doesn't have to end,"  
"What" she asked confused  
I walked over to her and told her to stand up ,I built up all the courage I had and got down on one knee and sang softly  
"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude,say you want me with you here beside you _,(I now took a small box out of my pocket and opened it up) _**Any where you go let me go to christine that's all I ask of .. Y.o.." **_  
I diddnt even get to finish for Christine jumped in my arms and kissed me all over my face saying  
"Yes yes , a million times yes erik" she then threw her engagement ring raoul gave her and put on my diamond ring she noticed the engravement which read "**_You alone can make my soul take flight, help me make the music of the night " _**  
Christine slipped the ring on her ring and kissed me but this kiss was special this was far more passionate than the other two I stumble on to the couch with her still in my arms she was now unbuttoning my shirt but I stopped her and continued kissing we finally broke the kiss both of us gasping for air  
"Christine I need to show you something" I took her to a room which was locked abc when I opened it I explained That this was her room and there was clothes and nightgowns in her wardrobe for her  
"Now my room is across the hall if you need me just come in" I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and said  
"Erik,would you stay with me tonight?" my heart pounded in my chest and is was overjoyed  
"Of course I will, but I am going to get changed for bed and you should to ,I will be back shortly" then I left the room, I was the happiest man on earth just now

**Christine's POV**

_  
I said yes to Erik's proposal of marriage and I wouldn't change it for the world, but raoul how was I going to tell him? I heard a small knock at the door and Eriks voice softly say  
"Are you ready,mon ange?"  
"Yes,come In"  
I crawled in to bed and erik called in slowly keeping our distance but I scooted up to him and snuggled my head in to his chest he started relaxing and sighed in to my curls  
"I love you " I don't think he thought I would hear that because when I replied  
" I love you to " he started crying hot tears running down his face  
"What's wrong my love"  
"It's just you have make erik the happiest man alive,and u have been thinking about how we are going to tell the boy about this we are going to go to his home and talk to him like civilised people "  
I was relived that I diddnt need to ask erik about this but he had the best idea on how to handle this, erik then blew the candle out the room filling with darkness I snuggled deeper in to his chest then, he started singing the most beautiful thing ever  
"**Night time sharpens heightens each sensation darkness wake and stirs imagination" **  
I must have fallen asleep in Erik's embrace because the last thing I heard was  
"**_You alone can make my soul take flight, help me make the music of the night._**."  
the exact words That were printed on my ring.  
the following morning I woke to find the bed empty I stood up and walked to the hall wiping the sleep out my eyes then I bumbed in to erik  
"Oh sorry he said" I looked at his chest it had lumpy scars all over it I placed my hand over his chest and he sighed my name  
"I'm sorry Christine see it's not only my face which is horrible it's my full body,my body is a canvis for hurt and pain"  
I placed my hand where his heart was and said  
"Erik I don't care what you look like it's the man in hear I fell in love with"  
"Oh Christine,you seem to be the only person who understands that not even mother looked upon me with love the only reasons I have these scars all over my body is because when I was little I was known as the devils child and if I diddnt say what master said I got whipped or even worse.. I'm sorry I can't talk about it to many painful memories"  
"My poor erik what has the world done to you" I then looked at his back ans saw a massive scar that looked fresh  
"Erik the scar on your back,the new one who did this to you "  
"Raoul" i dreded to hear those words raoul had done this to my erik  
"christine go get washed and dressed I have laid out a dress on your bed I hope you like it"  
After my bath I walked to my room and saw a beautifull blue gown on my bed and it was a perfect fit and beside it was a pair of gloves and a scarf and hat  
I walked In to Erik's room and saw him cursing under his breath  
"Erik are you ok"  
"Oh Christine you look absolutely Devine, I'm just having trouble with my blasted bow tie you see I don't usually wear bow ties I always wear my cravats."  
"Erik it's quite alright, are you ready to go" I said kissing him on the lips before he put his mask on"  
"I am now" we walked hand in hand all the way to raouls estate he answered the door and smiled at Christine but when he saw me holding her hand he screamed  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE MONSTER" Christine stepped in and threw raouls ring back at him  
"RAOUL I NO LONGER LOVE YOU AND WHAT YOU DID TO ERIK WAS UNFORGIVIBLE. "

**Erik's POV  
_**_  
raoul then grabbed my angel by her neck and threw her up against the wall I then grabbed raouls neck forcing him to let go of CHRISTINE his face was now turning blue and I screamed at him  
"Listen here you little fop,if you ever lay a hand on MY wife again don't think I won't snap your neck in two" I then threw him at the wall , he sat there gasping for air and just as we were about to leave he shouted  
"GOOD LUCK MAKING LOVE TO YOUR HIDEOUS BEAST , CHRISTINE AND YOU WILL REGRET DOING THIS!"  
I started crying now as we walked away  
"Erik what's wrong?" my angel asked  
" what he said was probably true and you will never make love to erik and if we had a child what If it turned out like me?"  
then she softly leaned to my ear  
"Erik even if our child turned out like you I would still love it with all my heart ,and erik I promise you one day this will happen I will be a good wife to you when we are finally properly married" with that I placed a kiss to her cheek and we walked home together.

**so what did ya think of that Chapter was it fluffy enough for y'all! Thanks R&R chapter 4 will be coming soon byee x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I think the marriage Cane on to strong but I'm here to fix it with this chapter,that can't be good :( anyways. Enjoy (evil grin) **

**Christine's POV**

After the conversation with Raoul i once again took Erik's hand as we walked back home

"Christine would you like to go on a picnic today" Erik asked in a nervous tone

"A picnic?" I asked puzzled

"Yes a picnic,the thing is Christine is that it is Sunday and I have always dreamed of having some one to go a nice walk and have a picnic and seeing that your my fiancé,I thought I would ask you"

"oh yes Erik I'm sorry,of course I will"

"Great!,but first I must change give me two minutes and I shall be back"

I started making the picnic and then I felt two arms grab my waist I hold on to them spin around and there was erik looking as handsome as ever he was wearing a loose white shirt, golden waistcoat,black trousers, straw hat and a white bowtie, he packed up the picnic for me and put it in to a straw basket handed me a parasol i took his arm and we left.

**Erik's POV**

Finally, I now had someone I my life someone that I loved for the first time and she loved me back, I led her to a beautiful place just under an apple tree, and i laid out the picnic

i knew I couldn't eat so I simpLy poured us both a glass of wine Christine made a toast

"to us" she said before we clinked our glasses together and took a sip, I sighed and lay down on the blanket I had lay out for us

"aren't you going to eat?" Asked Christine

"mon ange,you know I cant eat with this blasted thing on" z

"what if I helped you "

"helped me ?"

"Yes helped you,I could take off your mask"

Just then my stomach started rumbling and seeing that we were in a secluded area I only nodded when she took off my mask I took a sigh of relief for my face ached,then Christine. told me to close my eyes and that we were going to play a game

"ok erik, so the Game goes like this , you close your eyes and I'll slip a pice of food in your mouth and you have to guess what it is"

"ok" I replied

Christine then slipped a piece of food in my mouth I instantLy recognised the sweet taste of strawberrys

"is it strawberries"

"yes erik it is "

The next thing Christine gave me was a little more sour

"lemon's?"

"yes very good"

I awaited for the next food but instead I felt Christine's soft lips upon my own malformed ones I instantly Flipped over, I was now hovering over her, I kissed her until we both were breathless I then rolled over on to my back

"erik,I love you " I then embraced her small body in my own and we must have fell asleep because a crack of thunder woke me and her up I quickly gathered out things and we ran home , once at home we dried our soaked bodies and changed in to our sleep clothes

"erik promise me that you will share with me one love on lifetime "

"I promise" I said kissing her forehead before we both crawled in to bed then we fell asleep

I was awoken to a loud smash I sat up instantly and grabbed my pistol, Christine was also awake for she told me she was frightened I walked in to the Hall then downstairs but u heard my angels screams for help I ran upstairs only to fall back on the fourth step gasping for air...

**Oh no please don't hate me I'll upload tomorrow hopefully does any one know who could have done this I. Wonder whom? anyway please R&R see y'all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for the reviews ok left you all on a cliff hanger so let's get to the chapter enjoy :) **

**Erik's Pov ****  
**

I couldn't breathe as I fell down those stairs for I looked down at my chest and there in my chest was a I had to get up I had to get those monsters away from my angel, I slowly removed the knife from my chest screaming as I done so and I ran upstairs to my angels room but she was no where to be found I dropped down on my knees sobbing deeply in to my hands thinking what can I do I can't go to the police because they know me. As the infamous phantom of the opera, but I know exactly who took my Christine and I intended on paying them a visit but before I could move a step further I passed out due to blood Loss. I woke up in a strange bed my Chest killing me when I heard a familiar voice

"Erik man what happened"

"Nadir what are you doing here, and my Christine she is gone" I started crying once more "

"miss christine daae?"

"yes,my fiancée "

"erik she is playing the role of Anita just now in Don Juan's dress rehearsal "

Anita the main role in my opera,my opera

"NADIR. SHE IS PLAYING THE LEADING LADY IN MY OPERA GET ME THERE NOW"

"Calm down erik man ill bring you some clothes and your mask "

"good but be quick about it for I need to catch my love before it's to late "

Christine's POV

Last night I was taken from my bed away from my erik by,raoul and tonight raoul has made me play Anita in Erik's opera to catch Erik as bait I had no choice. i only hopedErik doesn't show" it was my. Time to go on stage as I sang my lines it was Now don juans time to sing but who's voice I heared next was not the actor who was playing him it was erik ! As he sang his lines I walked over to the bench and sat down he followed And ran his hands up and down my body sending a shiver up my spine, it was nearing the time where I had to unmask him I was trying to pull him off of the stage but he pulled me back and sung

"the bridge has crossed so stand and watch it burn we've passed the point of no return"

I looked at erik and he nodded and then I pulled his hood of revealing him raoul stood up and fired a shot at us but erik had different plans he pulled out his pistol and shot at the chandelier multiple times before it came crashing down luckily this was not a real preformance but just a rehearsal, raoul fired another shot at erik but he swirled his cloak and we disappeared through a trap door in a bust of smoke, i kissed erik and he took me up in his arms

"Christine ill never let you go"

"erik , raoul he took my ring. And forced me to kiss him "

" I'll get that boy for what he has. Done to you mon ange" I fell asleep in Erik's arms and woke up on a boat

"erik where are we going "

" we are going to cony island"

cony island I thought as I snuggled in to Erik's chest, this would be a new life for me and erik together.

**Oh erik got his angel back but that's not the last we see of Raoul. Thanks please R&R next chapter up tmoz as usual **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm sorry we have made a change to the story and here it is this chapter was written by my friend as we write this together but we started it and he finished it I say this chapter is full of E/C PHEELS and I Didn't know my friend knew about the susan kay book any way enjoy:D**

Christine's POV

I awoke on the small ship next to Erik. Erik wasn't asleep though he was writing a letter!  
"Darling what is that?" I asked slowly.  
"Nothing which concerns you, my love!" He replied briskly.  
"Where are we?" I asked another question.  
"We are on our way to Coney Island, The land of Freaks!" He replied, burrowing his head into the ships rock hard mattress.  
"Why are you so sad?" I stupidly asked.  
"Because! Do you want to know why Erik is sad! Because Erik goes to the land of freaks! He will surely belong there!" He screamed. He jumped out the bed and stammered around.  
"Darling, you are no freak! In my eyes, you are a work of god!" I said soothingly trying to calm his temper.  
"You mean it?" He asked, quite confused.  
"Of course!" I replied standing up and planting a kiss on his deformed face. Suddenly, the ship came to a halt.  
"Is this our stop?" I asked.  
"I guess…" He said quite nervous.  
I instantly dropped my night gown on the floor and pulled on a lovely summer dress. It may not have been my best work of art but it surely was great. I just tied my hair up into a careless bun and turned around to see Erik standing there speechless.  
"A little privacy would suit," He said and I grabbed my suitcase which Erik had packed for me and left the room, heading to the docks. I just realised the most important thing and I went sprinting back to the room! I barged through the door to find Erik standing there just buttoning his last shirt button.  
"What the hell was that for!? You could have gave me a heart attack!" He screamed.  
"I forgot the kittens…" I replied, embarrassed for frightening him like that. I took the crate with Ayisha, Morgen, Ogmios and Camma, Ayisha, being the she-cat, Morgen a small female kitten, Ogmios, the only male kitten and Camma the last and smallest of the litter. Erik then threw on his large coat and grabbed his suitcase and we headed to the dock. When we arrived there was a large que and people being checked down. When I arrived the patted me every where which angered Erik. He had never encountered this before and thought they were harassing me.  
"Stop harassing my fiance!" He suddenly blurted out.  
"Darling, it is only to check you haven't brought any weapons," I softly replied.  
"She is done, bring the man forward!" A large man bellowed. Erik's face went blank and he stood forward.  
"We need to ask you to please remove your mask!" One of the guards said.  
Erik went completley blank.  
"No please…" I softly whispered.  
Suddenly, one of the gaurds pulled his mask from his deformed face and all the guards screamed in horror. Erik stood there now sad and his eyes filled with tears. Then, all the rest of the ship people looked at him and screamed. Some stared. Some called him a freak and he belonged here.  
"Shut up! Do you not know that other people have feelings too you low life, self centered salope!" I said cursing in french. The Americans just laughed it off and went on but some still stared.  
"Do you have a problem?" I asked staring at a large woman eating some sort of ringed shaped, sugar coated savoury.  
"Well!" I screamed. This startled the fat woman, she just went through the guards and continued eating her savoury.  
"Get him outa here! Freak!" The head guard shouting. I took Erik by the shoulder and led him out, tears streaming onto the scorching concrete.

Erik's POV

These insults hurt, they brought back bad memories about how my mother hurt me more by just her looks towards me, but I had everything in the world to me. Christine! I had already got an apartment to stay in so we took a small walk to the hotel. When we arrived I noticed that the people at the reception stood up and looked over in shock. I knew already that they were scared of my monstrosity of a face. I looked over to Christine giving them an angry glare and they darted their heads back down to their paper work. Why does Christine do this for me? I know she said she loved me but I didn't believe her ? I wondered this for a while until Christine had finally got the room sorted. We were in room 88 which was on the top floor of the hotel. The bad thing about this hotel was the price! It was so expensive that the money we had just now was nothing compared to a days worth of staying here.  
"I shall have to get a job," I blurted out.  
"Why? If you get one I shall get one," Christine replied.  
"No my dear, you are not worth for me to give up, I shall work to get money for the stay!" I replied.  
"Then I shall get one," She replied again, I knew this was bottling up my anger but I had to keep it concealed, I can not strike my anger upon her, she was just trying to help.  
"Do not anger me Christine, for when I am angered, I shall reign terror upon towns!" I said trying to joke, although she was quite scared for a while until I confessed, "It was only a joke!" I said chuckling to myself.  
When we arrived at the room, we were exhausted and we just plopped down onto the classic leather sofas. Christine took herself for a tour around the apartment and saw that there was two rooms.  
"Darling why are there two bed-rooms?" She asked me from one of the rooms.  
"I know how much my face scares you so to prevent you from any nightmares I shall have to sleep separately!" I called back.  
"The only nightmares I shall have, are ones when you are not with me," She replied re-entering the living room. This caused me to blush and she saw me.  
"Are you sure?" I asked making sure that she wanted to stay with me.  
"If I was not I wouldn't be standing here," She joked. I slowly raised up, took her hand and led her to my room. It had a single double bed in the centre and I pointed to it, saying, "If you really do wish to stay with Erik tell Erik now because if you don't, but you say you will, then Erik shall assume you have feelings for Erik," I told her staring into her emerald green eyes.  
"Of course," she whispered laying a soft kiss on my lips.  
I took her over and lay down with her falling in to a light slumber, Just then I remember, that the cats were still in the crate! I jumped up which caused Christine to startle.  
"Sorry to wake you!" I replied softly, stroking her chocolate curls. I rushed into the living room and set up a small cat castle and released Ayisha and her kittens to freely roam the house as they wished. It was late at night when I had finished setting up the litter box, the food and water, and the toys for the cats. I headed to bed, and I noticed that Christine had already slipped away into a beautiful slumber. I quickly got dressed and lay down with her. Oh, how everything was going well…

**Ok, that is it for chapter, and just to cover some things, the cats names. Well first we have Ayisha which is the one cat that Erik has in the Susan Kay book. And Morgen is a french mythological demon which drowns men, but before they do that, they lure them in with their beautiful looks. We used this name to represent how beautiful Morgen is! The next is Ogmios the boy, this is also another french legend, this one is a god however. This god is worshiped by the Gauls. The next is Camma, the smallest kitten from the litter. Her name comes from another French legend, and is a goddess. In the french religion, Breton, they believe that, she was the princess of Artemis, she was so beautiful that other gods would kill people to have her wooed by their actions! The religion Breton is also where the Morgen and princess Camma came from. And the french curse we used, 'salope' means female dog in french! Hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter! Thank you and please R&R! ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there And warning this chapter will be fluffy but not the thing if you know what I mean any ways enjoy this chapter :D**

**Erik's POV **

Tonight was going to be special for Christine and i for tonight i was planning on talking us for a nice meal then to the Ferris wheel at Luna park for I had a job there and i was the assistant manager,i had planned this trip out before and mister Luna said I could have my old job back

I woke up to the sound of crying it was my angel

"mon ange,what's wrong!?"

"erik I had a nightmare,it was about raoul,it was horrible,"

"Christine theres nothing to be afraid of I'm here **NOTHING** will harm you Im laying here beside you"

"say you love me every waking moment"she said looking scared

"Oh,how,I do" I said softly

"love me thats all I ask of you" we both said before kissing each-other softly

"Christine I love you"

"I love you too" she said calmer

"I smiled and took her hand,let's go somewhere shall we" I said

she nodded and took my arm

"I have an amazing Italian restaurant we could go to"

"sounds wonderful dear"

We left arm in arm and when we arrived the manager said

"Hello sir are you new here?"

"no,well I haven't been here in years"

"well as a welcome home present your meals on me"

"Merci,Monsieur"

"just follow me here" he said placing down the menus and where we were sitting was the most beautiful view I had seen in a long time

"oh my gosh Erik its beautiful"

"I know my dear the best seat in the house, mon ange you order your dinner and I will join you in a moment there is just something I need to take care of"

"oh,ok my love"

"I will be back shortly"

I ran out of the restaurant and ran next door to the jewellers. And saw a beautiful diamond ring since I had last been here and worked for luna park I had made a small fortune,I could indeed afford it

"Madame,I would like to purchase this ring"

"Certainly sir"

",oh do you do engravings"

"yes but it takes up to fifteen minuets"

"that's fine,how Much"

"that will be one thousand five hundred dollars sir"

i handed over the money

"what would you like engraved on the ring sir"

i knew what exactly I wanted engraved on the ring

" I would like these words on the ring"

i handed her a pice of paper which read

"amour ne meurt jamais" (love never dies)

"very nice sir that shall be ready for you soon while that's preparing what box would you Like the ring to be in "

"do you have custom boxes"

"yes but that would take another fifteen minuet's"

"that's fine I would like it to say pour mon ange de la musique"

"very well sir that would be another fifty dollars"

I handed over the money and took a seat straightening up my bow-tie after thirty Minutes had passed the woman came out with a red velvet box That had the engeavement written on it in gold

**Christines POV **

i was waiting for Erik to come when a man said to me

"hey doll you could have any man you wanted why are you sleeping with a masked freak,is it because of his money"

"How dare you call my fiancée a freak he is more of a man than you will ever be and our love doesn't circulate around making love and money!"

I spat throwing a glass of water in his face he then stood up and grabbed me and dragged me out back,he then forced his lips unto mine his tounge moving around my mouth i pushed him back and slapped him full force then ran out searching for Erik, I saw him running out of the shop next to me I ran to him sobbing in to his chest

"what's wrong Christine"

"A man H..he forced me to go out back and he kissed me"

"WHAT,I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

"come back here WOMAN" The man shouted,with that Erik ran up to him and pushed him up to a wall by his neck

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY ANGEL!"

"ANSWER ME!" Erik screamed

"FREAK,i think you should back away!"

the man shouted and just then I hearted a Gun shot and saw Erik fall to the ground,covering his chest blood seeping through his shirt,then the man ran away

**OH NO! When all seemed to be going well Erik is shot for a second time I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R i shall see you all soon with another chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so i did leave you on sort of a cliff hanger anyways ENJOY! :D**

**Christine's POV**

"ERIK!"  
I screamed as my love dropped to the ground,I rushed to his side  
"N...no, I..it, c..c..can't,e...en..end,l..like,..t..this" He,whimpered  
"My,love it's not going to end" I cried  
"N...no, I th...think, I...it's ,mm...my, t...time"  
"Erik,you can't leave me,you can't,I love you!"  
"I...i won't leave you, just... R...remember, l...love, n..never...dies!"  
he sang as soft as an angel itself, I leaned down removed his mask and kissed him our tears entwining he lifted his arm to put it on my cheek,but then it dropped with a thud  
"ERIK!,no...no,my,love" I cried leaning over his lifeless body"

Erik's POV  
I awoke In a strange bed,my chest killing me,I looked down and there was my angel sleeping beside me, suddenly a loud cough erupted and she jolted awake  
"ERIK!,my love your alive" she cried  
"I,hope I'm alive,mon ange"  
"The doctor said you might not of survived,you were shot in the chest and it just missed your heart,he removed the bullet,I'm so happy my love"  
"Christine,MY MASK!"  
I quickly put my hand over my half deformed face but I moved my hand up further and felt my exposed skull, then I realised that my wig was not there I just felt the little strands of hair I had left  
"Erik what's wrong?"  
"WHATS WRONG!" I shouted when another cough erupted  
"MY MASK AND WIG,THE ONLY THING THAT GIVES YOUR POOR ERIK PRIDE WHERE IS IT!?"  
She then started crying,damn my temper damn it too hell  
"Mon ange,I..I'm sorry"  
I then buried my face in to my hands and sobbed like a child,I felt a hand being placed in my own I looked up and there was my angel  
"I'm sorry,my temper gets the best of me"  
"It's ok,erik,for I love you"  
"Could you please hand me my mask and wig"  
she then walked over to the table across the room and lifted the two items that give me courage  
"Oh,my dear how can you dare to gaze upon this...this monstrosity of a face,my own mother couldn't stand the sight of me,she would just throw me my mask and Lock me up in the attic with little food and drink,I can't even stand the sight of me sometimes"  
Christine then placed her hand on my heart and sang  
"Love is not always beautiful,not at he start,look with your heart and not with your eyes,the heart understands,the heart,shows what's wright"  
She kissed me on the cheek before crawling in to bed beside me  
"I love you mon ange"  
"I love you too," she cooed  
I then pulled her in to a warm embrace she snuggled in to my chest  
She then kissed me passionately  
"Not here my love" I chuckled  
"I love you erik"  
"I love you with **ALL** my heart" i said before putting her hand on my heart , then we both fell in to a deep slumber , I just had to propose now

**Hey I hope you enjoyed that Chapter erik is alright aww anyway hope you enjoyed please R&R byeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik's POV **

I awoke sweat running down my forehead I noticed that Christine was not here but there was a pile of clothes and a note addressed to me

**My dearest Erik"**

"_Hello,my love please do not worry I am back at our home your clothes are In a pile I hope they would suit you I thought it would look quite handsome"_

_Love yours truly -Christine x _

The clothes which she picked for me were indeed dashing first I put on my black shirt then my black trousers and my suspenders,a crimson vest,red cravat I slipped on my shoes and long black overcoat and was just about ready to go I adjusted my wig and mask,lifted my black fedora,I almost forgot I walked over to the drawer opened it and there was Christine's ring in its box I took it,and placed it in my pocket took a deep breath In and left as I was passing by I saw a flourist and decided to stop in as I walked In I saw a beautiful bouquet of red roses

"These please Monsieur"

"Two dollars sir"

I handed over the money and left I was now at the gates I inhaled and took the stairs to our house I knocked on the door as soon as my love answered I dropped down on one knee

"**_I have found my meaning to live again,and am complete now that I have found you,every time I close my eyes your sweet face is there and I don't want it ever to leave, at first I tried to deny and protest my feelings for you but I realised love will not let you go once you have been possessed,so I kneel here before you asking for your hand in marriage"_** I then took out the box and opened it revealing a sparkling diamond ring

"Oh,Erik ofcourse I will"

"God in heaven knows I love you with all my heart"

"And he knows that I love you aswell dear"

I stood up to my feet and kissed her as passionately as I could when I heard a familiar voice clear there throat and speak

"I hope I'm not interrupting am I"

I quickly grabbed a blade out of my pocked and held it to the mans neck

"RAOUL!,what are you doing here ! "

"I have came to make peace,but as it seems the monster cant be civilised"

this hurt me deeply I loosened my grip on the blade and it fell to my feet

"RAOUL THAT IS ENOUGH !" Christine then slapped him across the face but the boy got angry and grabbed her wrist

" YOU LITTLE BITCH !"

I grabbed the boy and forced the blade to his throat once more

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Raoul spat in My face and stormed off

"I OFFERED YOU TO LEAVE WITH ME GIRL AND YOU REFUSED!"

"GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ...YOUR MONSTER!"

I lifted Christine off of the floor in too my arms carried her inside and locked the door, I then proceeded in to the bedroom with her still In my arms and layed her down on the bed

"My love are you alright?"

"I'm think so"

"Are you alright?"

"I am perfect as long as I have you,my future wife"

she smiled softly and my heart fluttered

"Stay with me erik,oh please"

"As you wish,love"

I crawled in beside her she crawled closer to me and climbed over me placing a soft kiss to my lips before returning to her usual spot snuggled in to my chest

"My love I will protect you"

She didn't reply I looked down and noticed she was fast asleep oh how she slept like an angel I loved her so

**thanks for reading did you enjoy please R&R happy Easter BYEExx**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are back, the writing partners, no more writing separately, so yea! XD ! Any way this chapter will be the opposite of fluffy, there will be betrayal and hurt and and extremely sad! :( So cry! **

**Christine's POV**

I woke up in our bed and let a loud yawn escape my mouth,

"You must be awake, I see." I heard Erik's soothing voice coming from our kitchen.

I climbed out of bed and put a dressing gown over my night gown and went in, I found Erik standing there, in a shirt, making some toast and butter.

He put a plate down for me and went away into his room.

"Erik, are you not going to eat with me?" I asked him,taking my first bite into the delicious toast.

"I am doing something important today, I don't have time to eat," He called back and walked out of the room, dressed extremely sophisticated

"How do I look?" He asked making a funny pose which caused me to laugh.

"Devilishly, handsome," I sniggered.

"Why thank you," He replied with a sharp grin.

He left the house with a smirk on his face and he was obviously happy,. I was curious to what he was doing, so I followed him out to the entrance of the hotel and watched him walk away,till happy. I didn't know what to do now, I would be so bored, so I decided to take a walk down at the docks.

**Erik's POV**

I knew that she followed me to the entrance, but that made me happy that she cared about me. I continued walking down the street and feeling that horrible feeling, when people stare at my mask, it just makes me feel ugly. Who am I kidding, I am, I am a monster! Behind this mask I wear there's nothing of me, just horror, shame, despair, why does she love me? That is a question which shall always remain the only thing in the world I couldn't answer ,for she is the definition of an angel, and I , the definition of a monster. These thoughts put me down, so I decided to stop by a nice cafè and grab a quick coffee. I grabbed my coffee and continued walking to work. I stood outside my boss' office and pulled out a crumpled envelope, I stood there and ironed it out with my hands. Then, for about four minutes I rattled it about my hand, I bulked up the courage and entered the room, to my surprise no-one was there. I threw the letter on the desk and ran out, jumping on my way out. I was heading home thinking of my new idea of what I was going to do, I was proud of this moment, ever so proud that I treated myself to a lunch alone.

**Christine's POV**

As I was walking I bumped into Raoul and I was instantly scared, what was he going to do? Then, he grabbed me and kissed me, so passionately, and placed his hands on my hips, he pulled me into him tight, I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to stop him. I never thought I would be saying this, but for once, Raoul's kisses were better than Erik's. Erik's were so gentle like I was something so precious, but Raoul's, they were just like heaven. He then took me by the hand and took me into an apartment, I guessed was his, he didn't tell me. I let him take me and we went into a bedroom, he locked the door behind him and started kissing me again, I couldn't stop him. It was impossible. I then pulled him in and whispered something which was so out of my character,

"Not tonight, some other time,"

He then pulled himself away , we left the room, s we still continued kissing, he led me far across the beach, but I didn't notice we were so far away until I saw from behind his back our hotel, and by our hotel, I mean me and Erik's. Erik must be back by now and I tried to resist Raoul, but my body wouldn't let me and we continued kissing until we were in the elevator when in, he pinned me up against the wall and continued kissing me. My mind was refusing to let me do this, but by this time, my body had surrendered and we continued . When the elevator stopped I suddenly noticed, Erik standing there with a bouquet of roses in his Hand,I instantly pushed Raoul away.

" my love It isn't what it looks like , honest!" I shouted.

"OH BUT IT IS! You love the strong and handsome boy better than Erik, Eventhough you swore your love to me , you would do anything for him wouldn't you, to you Erik is just a monster who deserves nothing, he was stupid to think a beautiful lady like Christine would ever love him, even a spider deserves to Mate, I do not" he screamed like a madman throwing the roses on the floor

Raoul put his arm around me and pulled me into his warming chest, "Let's get you away from this freak," He said, I nodded. But told him I had to return something

I took of my engagement ring and handed to Erik before I could leave he grabbed my hand and looked deep in my eyes saying these next words which broke my heart

"C..Christine.. **I l..**._love.. You_,"

I pulled out of his tight grasp he fell to his kneed and the ring fell to the ground, I turned my face so

he could not see the tears in my eyes, and I left

Erik's POV

Why am I so stupid as to think a beautiful woman would love a monster, it was a matter of time before she went back to the fop!

"YOU ALONE CAN MAKE MY SOUL TAKE FLIGHT, ITS OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" I screened as I stormed into my room I smashed my mirrors, and kicked my piano over, the occasional key falling out of the . I flipped my desk over and the far right leg snapped off at the pressure, I picked up my requiems and operas I had spent years on and tore then up in To tiny shreds, I took the can of gasoline and started pouring it, around the outside of my room and a massive puddle of it on my now unrecognisable music sheets. I took out a small match and struck it against the concrete window-ledge, the match was lit, I bent down and let the pile of papers go up in flames and then I lit the outside of the room. I stood there, the reflection of yellow, orange and red in my eyes, I watched my piano go up in flames and the bed, and I realised the cats were still in the house. I leapt through the fire and noticed that the hole kitchen was on fire. , I looked around and thank god, I noticed that Ayisha and her kittens were in a cage. I snatched them and I ran out to my balcony, I turned my head.

The room was up in flames, I watched as ashes of leather flew out the door, I heard screams and I knew I had passed the point of no return,. This was the end I had nothing to live for,and I had to face it. I just stood there as the flames creeped towards me. I wasn't afraid, but I knew that the cats were, I opened the cage and said,

" be free." I looked down and saw the sea. I then realised, the didn't want to leave without me, so I wrapped them all up in my coat and stood on the ledge of the balcony, I jumped. But did I make it, or did I not?

**OMP leaving you at a cliff hanger, sorry for the sadness, but there will be more sadness t coome in the next chapter, and Chrsitine shall NOT be with Raoul, she realises what a fool she is… Wait no spoilers, just to say, there shall be no happiness in the next chapter and it may be short because writing happy chapters is easy, but sad ones hard! See ya love all our reviewers xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, back again, so we need ideas for the next chapter, should Erik forget everything or remember Christine and that she and he love each other? Remember to R&R, we love reading reviews, thanks guys! ;P XD**

Christine's POV

I Lay there in raouls arms

"You were out of this world last night, Christine ," He said turning over his top half of his body exposed, I knew what happened last night and I, guess I feel sort of guilty, but once again, Raoul is just heaven, if last night happened with Erik,( I shuddered), I don't know how I would feel,

"Christine are you alright?" Raoul asked me, placing his warm hand on my cheek, oh how lovely it felt. His hands felt like a drop of sunshine. Unlike Erik's, they were bony and cold and… Oh, I don't want to even think of him now.

"Raoul, I should thank you for what you gave me last night. I am trul-..." I was cut off short by Raoul.

"If you were truly gratefull…" Raoul said, letting a slygrin escape his mouth.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I am sure I would like it.

He climbed on top of me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down, his lips pressed against mine. His lips were heaven.

Raoul's POV

She was great last night, and this morning was amazing. Christine, I knew she would leave the bastard behind. Come to me, well who doesn't? I plopped down beside, and let an exhausted sigh leave my lungs and I turned to her. She was pleased, I could see it in her eyes. She pulled the covers over her my eyes were locked upon Her until she broke the silence,

"Raoul, could you be as kind to, fetch me the newspaper?" She said pointing her fingers towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. I will fetch it if you say sorry," I said teasing her, kissing her neck

"Sorry," She said Sarcastically

I stood up, I realised I was naked and I took the boxers from last night and slipped them on. I went towards the door, looking behind as I saw her eyes locked on to my muscles , I knew that I was charming, better than that hideous beast, she must have just noticed. I picked up the newspaper and flipped it over, I saw at the top,

'HOTEL BURNED TO THE GROUND!' I chuckled as I saw this just to think, that monstrosity, must be dead now! I walked through the gorgeous kitchen towards my beautiful Christine and. I threw the paper at the end so she would have to expose herself self to me. She did just that, I looked at her, then looked away as she saw me, she picked up the paper. Her face turned pale at the heading. I knew why she was pale. I sat down and stroked her back.

"It is ok, the bastard is in hell now!" I said moving her head to my chest. She started to weep, which I hope were tears of joy. She should be, I saved her from that woman abuser.

"Raoul, he is dead," She said, weeping into my chest.

"Yes, he is, we can live our lives now the daemon is dead!" I said trying to cheer her up, this only made her retaliate.

"HE ISN'T A BASTARD OR A daemon, HE IS A BEAUTIFUL MAN, MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" She screamed in my face. I knew I shouldn't have reacted this way but I did, I turned away from her and punched her in the stomach.

"Raoul why did I let you take advantage of me" she said sobbing

"I MADE LOVE TO YOU! I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! YOU WANTED ME TO YOU WHORE!" I screamed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and ran out. I stood up and chased her out, then I clenched my fists at the door, I know she will always love him, he is dead so she has to love me!

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" I screamed

"ANY WHERE BUT HERE!" When she left I growled and punched the door

Christine's POV

I ran out the hotel crying, people stared at me but I just ran, and ran. I eventually arrived at the remains of Erik's home just hoping the paper was all a lie but it wasn't it had completely perished, I slowly made my way to the water, I saw something black floating in the water. I climbed in the water and picked it up. I slowly turned it over, and to my shock, I saw the innocent kitten, Mergan, what had I done to my poor unhappy Erik what had I done? I lost my Erik and kitten over a stupid Raoul and his seductive kisses! I was torn, where would he be, and did the other cats burn! What if he burned aswell,I didn't know what to do until a plump man came waddling along like a penguin and said,

"Some psycho poured gasoline all over his apartment, it burned everything, all that was left were those," He said, pointing to a pile of ashes.

I rushed over to them. I dug through them. I found one half finished music sheet and a mask. I knew the mask was Erik's, I picked up the music sheet and read it carefully.

I would take a bullet for you, you are like a music sheet with all the different notes.

You make my heart skip a beat, and make me want to float.

Float with love of course. The only person who sees the monster as a…"

It finished there. I knew it was about me and I clearly hated him last night. Why did I do this to him! He deserves more! He could of had the world but his face stopped it all! I kneeled to the ground and wept. I let my hands sink in the ashes, hoping that there was some quick-sand to just suck me in and let me suffocate. My hands were stopped by a small, silver round object. I took it with my fingers, it slipped on my finger and fit perfectly. It was the engagement ring. I picked it up and kissed it. This was horrible.

I wish I could die, right here right now.

**WARNING: This may make people feel saddened or upset or provoked, so if you must, skip please feel free.**

I took out my hair clip and peeled the skin of it off, all was revealed was the sharp piercing of the metal. I took the clip with a firm grasp and dug it into my skin. The blood dripped on to the ashes and I dragged the metal across. I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, this was agony but I had to punish myself! I took it out of the ending and started another column. Each column was agony! I ended up with four columns from my wrist to the forearm, on my right arm. I rolled down my sleeve and threw the clip away. I walked to the salt water, it pierced my scars and I lay down. The weight of my dress heaved me down, which is what I wanted. I slowly sank to the bottom. And my breath started to go, I passed out as I felt the firm grip of several hands grab me. But I diddnt want them to I had to be with my Erik

Erik's POV

I woke up in a dark room, no light nothing. I am so alone. In an endless void of sadness. I have forgotten everything.

"What is my name?" I asked. What is my name?

Hmmm… Nothing comes to mind, where even am I? What is this place, why am I here? Why me? I look at my the floor, it may be black but I see my reflection. I jump in the reaction of my horrific face.

"Argh!" I scream, what is that horrific sight? I am walking around and leaning against the wall. I am shutting my eyes, but no light is changing. I am deciding to keep them open. I suddenly see a small ball of light. I am sprinting towards it now. I am reaching my hand out. I am close to touching it. It is so majestic. I am touching it…

BOOM!

I am falling, through the endless void…

**Thank you, we know we left you on a cliff hanger, but who blames us! Sorry if you were provoked by then cutting scene, nothing happy has happened and same with the next chapter, there may be a… light in the darkness? Huh? Huh? Anyway, R&R we love you all and please decide, should phantom forget everything or should he remember? WE LOVE YOU ALL AND WE SHIP e/c,Sorry if Morgen is dead but someone had to die eventually and Morgen is a creature who drowns men so it is necessary to have the creature who drowns to be drowned! Ironic huh? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine's POV**

I knew where I was, just by the stench of medicine. But I had to act as if I hadn't been here before. I don't know why, but they gave me too much morphine, I started hallucinating. I saw Erik's face in the wall. Un-Masked, I knew what I had done, I had killed an innocent man, well he wasn't really innocent. He killed people, innocent people. I miss him though, and I feel guilty. I am to blame this! He has done nothing wrong in our new life, I have to be the first to hurt his feeling! I hate myself. I just wish that I didn't stop Erik from killing Raoul when he did!

I struggled to open my eyes, but I did. Eventually, I managed to keep them open without them drifting closed after about seven seconds. I opened my eyes, shocked by the light I could make out a faint outline of a plump man. Was it the man who save me? I wiped my eyes, I saw this man was dressed in a very dark shade of red. I managed to block the light out, just enough so that I could see the man completely. I knew his face, I just couldn't quite pinpoint it. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite reach it. It was Erik's friend… the… ummm…. Persian! Nadir! Nadir is his name.

"Nadir!" I said breathlessly

"Miss Daae, you need to rest. No talking," He said soothingly.

"Nadir it was horrible!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down! What was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at me.

"Erik! He… he…. He burned down the hotel! He is dead!" I said, trying to hold back my tears, but I couldn't they just flooded my eyes and eventually broke the walls. It was like streams of

tears.

"What?" He asked, this time more shocked than interested.

"Yes!" I said in a sobby voice.

"Why? There must be a rea- You did something Christine!" He said, I,couldn't lie.

"Yes…" I confessed.

"What did you do? What did you do Christine?!" He said raising his voice.

"I… I kissed Raoul… and Erik…" I burst into tears, "He saw!"

Nadir's face was shocked and furious.

"That can't be all you did! Come on! Erik wouldn't burn down a hotel because of one kiss!"

I had to own up.

"I left him, I gave him his engagement ring and left with Raoul…" I said, my voice breaking with guilt..

"Damn you Christine! Damn you!" Nadir screamed, "He could be dead, and thanks to you!" His voice was getting louder.

"It isn't my fault he is a psychopath!" I screamed back

"Erik is many things Ms. Daae but certainly, not a psychopath!" He was raging now.

"Nadir! He was too crazy! He over reacts to everything!" I screamed at him

"I would over react too if I saw my fiancée have another mans lips and hands all over her body!"

"Well sorry! Ok! Sorr-..." I was cut short by a nurse.

"Please, keep your voices down, Christine, you are going to have to go in to an operation soon to stitch up those scars," She said politely.

We both did as she said and Nadir left the hospital.

**Erik's POV**

I am still falling, when will it end…it hurts all over...

**Christine's POV**

I wake up, my scars are stitched and my face is pale, someone is holding my hand. I looked beside me and saw Meg. She sat there with a big smile on her face.

"Christine"

"MEG!" I said as I reached up and gave her a hug

"What happened to you?" she said with a concerned look

"It's a long story" I said uneasy

"Do tell" she seemed intrigued

"I..I left my fiancée, for Raoul" it hurt to say this,but it's the truth

"The vicompte"

"Yes,I left him because he caught me and raoul kissing,that night me and raoul made love,and today in the newspaper, erik...m...my angel.. Is DEAD" a tear escaped my eye

"That is terrible, but what about the scars"

"I had to Meg"

"Had to what?"

"Had to punish myself, I... I can't live withought him,meg I can't"

"This erik, sounds very handsome,and Powerfull"

"That's the problem he wasn't handsome, he was deformed, his full body covered in scars, his hands bony and cold, but his voice is like pure bliss and had a strange hold over me,I did love him with all my heart, but raoul keeps drawing me back"

"This freak sounded a lot like the infamous phantom that killed innocent people"

"Meg please he is not a freak and I am sick of people calling him this,yes he killed,but to protect himself, Meg His life was horrible and I drove him to harm himself"

**Erik's POV**

"My body hit the ground with a thud"

"W...where...a...am...I? All I heard was silence my body ached

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

I slammed my hand on the floor in frustration, just then I heard a sharp ringing in my ears and everything turned white,then dark again ,my hand slowly lifted to my face where I felt some sort of bandage wrapped around my face I unraveled it, the light was unbearable but when my eyes got use to it I realised I was in a hospital room I quickly flew to my feet and ran over to the mirror and what I saw before me, it was horrible

The once flawless half of my face was compleatly destroyed and the deformed part was all burned, on the other half of my face was burned the Skin below my eye covering all of my cheek the bone was exposed,my eyebrow was gone and there was black rings surrounding my eyes, I turned as a tear slid down my cheek causing it to burn my flesh my fist clenched tightly as I did then memory's of the night before came flooding back, my christine left me, I burned down the hotel and when I jumped from the balcony I just missed the water my face burning after I saved the cats and after that it all went blank

"My Christine" I sang softly I wanted to hate her for all the pain she had caused me but I just couldn't, I had to get her back and make her love me

** "No one else must ever have Christine,**

**if not for me you'd be for no one else, Christine.**

**If I am guilty, I'd be guilty of,**

**An innocents who's name is love. **

**And never, no never will you ever be,**

**for anyone else and except for me.**

**I damn you when I love you,**

**and I love you, and I damn you,**

**My Christine!" **_This time I will __**not**__ let her go and she will not see this hideous face for_

**You are the only one,I'll ever love **

**my only chance of happiness,**

**my golden leaf of autumn,**

**My Christine! .**

**Hey so Erik's alright it's just his face it's sorta a full. Face one now YEY and the lyrics that erik was singing are from yeston and kopits phantom my favourite version and there will be more lyrics from this version and webbars but now this erik is going to have a sorta mixed personality between yeston and kopits erik and Christine is mostly like webbar's Christine with a hint of y&k's but erik sounds like Richard whites phantom and Christine sounds like gina beck :D hope u enjoyed please R&R we love you all goodbye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys welcome back, another chapter here. In this chapter, things may go a bit fast but, that is ok… Right? Anyway, we have to make a shoutout to some-one special, down at the bottom, you will see it….. XD Just kidding, big shout out to…. Drumroll please…. PHANTOMFAN01 for being our most faithful BFF over the internet!**

**Christine's POV **

I awoke to a knock at the door

"Come in," I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes, in came Nadir,

"Good morning Ms. Daae,"

"Good morning Nadir,"

"You have been dismissed from the hospital, now get dressed and you can sign out,"

"Alright," then Nadir left the room my arms still hurt but I managed to pull the dress over my head. I left the room and walked over to the reception. My arms hurt extremely bad. I wish that man hadn't save me the day I tried to drown. Why did he? He wasn't doing me any favours. I went to the reception to sign out. I took the pen from the lady and look at the sign in sheet, I saw my name, I had been in here for four days! Goodness, I wish I was in that sleep forever. I looked down further,

**_Gerard Hermane_**

**_Petunia Grooves_**

**_ Erik Destler_**

Erik! He was here! I couldn't believe my eyes. I was about to turn around and sprint to ward 32, the ward he was in. The lady stopped me,

"M'am, you must sign out," She said in a strong Texas accent.

"I must go to the restroom please," I replied back, of course I was lying, but I had to think of something.

I ran off, took a turn at the bathroom and took the extra long way to ward 32. I took a deep breath as I walked through the door, my head darting at all rooms, I saw no one but I heard singing I ran to the noise and peeked through the window there was erik sitting in the edge of his bed singing

"Life without your music, is not worth living,

I am useless as a bell that cannot ring.

Left here all alone, I'm a sadder man

than the king without a land to live for.

Life without your sweetness, Bleak, dead, incomplete,

A season silent as a bird, that doesn't sing.

Endless frozen time that, only you can turn to Spring.

Without your spell, like a musical chord, running deep in my mind.

Like a swell, in a classical symphony.

I am undone, out of step, out of tune

I'm a man who's gone blind. Broken inside, poorly designed-" I then accidentally creeped the floorboard outside of the door he instantly stood up

"Who's there!?"

For some reason he was wearing a mask that covered all of his face except his mouth and he was wearing a looser shirt than usual with a golden waistcoat and black gloves, his wig looked different aswell it was slicked to the side and more wavy at the back where the ribbon of his mask was tied

"I said who is there!" He then swung the door open, his mouth them went agape he then grabbed me in to his room and closed the door

"What are you doing here,you are not allowed here"

"What are you doing in the burned patients ward"

"It dosent matter"he then lifted my arm

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU,IT WAS HIM WASNT IT ILL KILL HIM"

I shook my head and came closer to him his breathing got a little quicker

" what happend my..my lo-" he stopped and shook his head

"what happened to you?"

"You happened,you happened erik I thought you were dead why...why" a fresh stream of tears rolled down my cheek, erik slowly lifted his gloved hand to my face and wiped my tears his hands shaking as he did so I grabbed him closer and kissed him but for the first time ever erik kissed me back,I was wrong about erik, his kisses were pure bliss I started unbuttoning his shirt his chest was all burned along with the scars,he diddnt stop me untill I reached the last button, he pushed away

"What's wrong?"

"I can see it in your eyes"

"What?"

"Guilt I can see guilt in your eyes you...you have slept with raoul,no I will not alow my heart to be broken again I will not"

"Erik,I love you"

"THEN PROVE THAT YOU LOVE ME,MAKE LOVE TO YOUR HIDEOUS BEAST!"

**Erik's POV**

As I said that she looked away and shuddered

"It wouldn't be proper" she replied "we are not even a couple"

"A co...couple" I started laughing, like a mad man

"A couple, HAHAHAHHAHAH!" I then slammed my fist hard on the table

"What about you and the boy then, you were not married"

"We were engaged before"

"Oh and so were we, but Ofcourse I am not good enough for your high expectations and THANKS TO YOU MY MADEMOISELLE MY FACE, IS WORSE!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU MADE THIS MONSTROSITY OF A FACE WORSE!"

"Eri-" I cut her off short

"Just go"

"Can you grant me one favour before I leave"

"...**FINE**!, what is it!"

"Let me see your face"

"NO"

"But Eri-"

"I SAID **NO** GOD DAMN IT **NO**! Why did you come back ANYWAY!"

" I told you...I...I...I love you"

"You dare have the courage to come here and tell me lies,I for a fact know that you do not love me, so I ask you to leave please". When she did not leave my blood began to boil

"**GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!**!" She ran out my temper had gotten the best of me

"CHRISTINE COME BACK" she slowly came back and when she was at my door I couldn't help myself

"_**Damn you christine daae**_" I said,I then pulled her close and kissed her as our lips crashed together my soul began to soar,our lips moving against one another's I carried her over to the bed and sat her down, I stood up. And sang

",**_Oh, you are music_**

**_Beautiful music_**

**_And you are light to me_**" she then blew out the candle at last our feelings bared beeneth a moonless sky...

**OH,erik and Christine are together at last but will they stay that way will erik leave or will he stay? Please R&R we love you all byeeexxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo guys, just finished our exams and it is sunday so if this chapter is crap, don't blame us, blame the school. We are tired, I am pissed off cause I went to a party last night and was hurt by a girl... XD Equality right! **

Erik's POV

I knew what was going to happen once we were in the bed. She made the first move, slowly taking off her clothes. This already was too much for me. I knew I should've stopped her there but I didn't. Why? I don't even know why! I lay there as she rolled on her back naked, I didn't know what to do, I decided I should probably go on top of her. I climbed up on her and she stopped me and started unbuttoning trousers. She pulled my trousers down to my ankles, leaving me bare apart from my underware. She stared at them, smiling, I was a little scared at first,then she grabbed me. She pulled my mouth down to her mouth and started kissing me, her tongue touching mine. Her hands worked away at my underware until I was completely naked. She pulled my body down to hers and we were one. I decided to do what she deserved and I thruster my hips against her

"Erik, take your mask off. Please," she urged. I refused until she took hold of my head and pulled it off, she wasn't scared because her eyes were closed, I was hoping they would stay like that. She threw the mask off the bed and gripped my hair, I started kissing her harder and she grabbed my hips, pulling them in. I heard a doctor walk past, I knew we were caught Christine pushed me off of her, I thought she was discusted by me a tear slid down my cheek ,

"Erik, shush, I am locking the door," she said walking completely naked to the door, I gave her, her privacy and turned my head. When she returned she was on top, taking the lead. She leant in and kissed me. She inserted herself into me, it sent a stroke of pleasure down my spine,she saw that I was joyed and continued to thrust me, harder every time, and just a slight bit faster. By this time I knew that she was doing this to tease me. I took control and rolled her over, and went on my hands and knees. I cupped her chin and kissed her passionatly.

"Erik, don't stop..." She groaned in a pleasured tone. I then inserted my self and she let out an erotic groan, suddenly, the door handle rattled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't care, let them see" she said and pulled me closer. She then thrusted me into her. She pushed me and reached her hand down to where my, member was. She gripped it hard I let out a strange groan, the door rattled harder and a muffled man's voice shouted something. Christine didn't care so neither did I. She put one hand against the sheets gripping it tight as I continued to kiss her, I pulled the blankets over us so that we were compleatly covered just then the door barged open

"Where are you monster?!"

When we diddnt answer

"I am here to end your life,you should have died at the hotel" I then recognised the mans voice it was raoul, just then he lifted the blankets and we were revealed, he let out a shocked gasp

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER" he screamed

"Get off of her !" He then pulled me off it was agony as my body hit the floor

"You willingly slept with him?"

Christine then noded raoul was now filled with rage and before I could save her he hit her over et hear with his cane I started to cry as I seen. Her lifeless body hit the floor with a crack and out spilled blood

"NO" I then jolted awake covered in sweat christine laying beside me I realised it was a dream, I calmed down and closed my eyes relaxing a little

"You were amazing last night darling"

"T...thankyou" I replied shakily

She then came closer and rested her head on my chest she kissed one of my scars a soft sigh escaped my lips I then closed my eyes and fell in to a peacful slumber atlast together again and this time I will not let her go.

Christine's POV

Last night with erik was amazing, I was never going to leave this man and the thought of having his child made my heart leap with joy, I don't care what it looks like for I will love it with all my heart, and with that happy thought I fell asleep in Erik's embrace

**AWWW I hope that was ok for u please R&R love you all byeee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, basically to set the plot, Christine has had sexual intercourse with Erik and Hope u all enjoy and R&R please. Thx, another shoutout to phantomfan01 for being our best fan! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Erik's POV

Why had Christine let me do that to her? Why did she do it to me! I have most likely gave her hell, she hates me now, I can tell you that! I looked over to her, she was sleeping peacfully, there her arms wrapped around me, like in the hotel. She is so beautiful, why would she love me?, for She is light I am darkness itself.

"Christine, you are so innocent, to be cursed by choosing your love for a monster rather than a man. Dark instead of light, why would you? I... I... I can't let you feel bad. People are born for many things, you were born for greater things than me. Greater things than making love to a deformed, monstrous man, more monster than man," I whispered. She heard because she woke up and whispered back,

"Shut up, Erik, I was born, for you, not for greater things. I don't know why I left you, but ever since that beautiful night, all I can think about is you, don't bring yourself down because you think,in the past. The past is in the past, not the present," she whispered and held me tighter.

We woke up later, about two pm to a loud thump of the door,

"Erik? Are you in there? Damn you, answer man!" It was Nadir's voice. I stood up and dressed myself, I went to the door and opened it up, Nadir stood their in shock at the mess of me.

"Why hello Persian, what do you want, can't you see, I have a guest?" I said, nodding to Christine.

"Oh..." He nodded, with a strange look upon his face

"Yes," I said showing him the door at the end of the hall.

"Well, ok... Just call on me if you need anything Erik. Promise?" He asked

"Promise," I said rolling my eyes.

Nadir left and I turned to Christine, she was pale.

"Christine? Are you alright?!" I asked her running to her side.

"I don't, feel to good." She said in a pained groan.

"This is because of what Erik did, isn't it? It is Erik's fault, isn't it, because he made love to you! Erik has caused you pain!" I shouted

"No, Erik, it isn't you, I don't know what it is to be honest, probably just a 24-hour bug," she said.

"I hope so because Erik would never want to cause you pain"

I decided to forget about it Christine was about to take me home when she asked,

"Erik? Where are we going to stay?"

"We are going to stay at nadr's,my dear"

"What, why are we staying at Nadir's?"

"My apartment unexpectedly burned down" I said lying she couldn't know that I done it because

of her, I couldn't live withought her.

"Ok, I'll start getting ready soon let me get dressed"

"Take as much time as you need dear"

I left the room to give her privacy, she's said she loved me, I just hope she is being truthfull about what she said because I was weak enough to let my defences down and be suduced

I did love this woman wilt all my heart and would do everything in my power to make her mine

Christine's POV

As I got dressed, all I could think of was the possibility that I may be carrying Erik's child. I hope I am. I would love to have a child with Erik, it would just be... Amazing and I'm sure Erik would make a wonderful father, As I finished dressing, I saw Erik looking quite nervous outside straightening his bow tie and slicking back his hair, as I walked out, Erik looked amazed.

"Christine you look beautiful" I blushed at this comment

"Oh Erik don't flatter me" He looked at me. Giving a smirk he said

"Oh but Christine deserves to be flattered,you deserve the world" he held out his arm and I took it , As we were walking to the reception I saw raoul screaming

"What do you mean she signed out yesterday I can't find her anywhere!"

I slowly turned to erik his eyes widening and his smile fading in to a scowel

"Stay here"

Erik slowly walked over to the reception line behind raoul, raoul slowly turned around

"Where is she" Hs said grabbing Erik's collar,but erik was much taller than raoul and overpowered him

"I have no Idea vicompte"

"Sir let him go" the receptionist said

Raoul then came closer to erik saying something unaudible, then he left, erik watched until raoul was completly out of sight before coming over to get me

"Let's go" I then took his arm again and we left

Erik's POV

"Erik what did raoul say to you"

"Nothing important"

"Erik please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO ENOUGH!"after my outburst The walk back to nadir's home was silent and when we got there and opened the door it was too quitet

"Stay here"

"Bu-..."

"No buts" I slowly walked in to the living room and there was raoul sitting in nadir's armchair

"What are you doing here?" I questioned "Nadir told me you were coming here with Christine,he wants me to take her back to paris,and I was afraid you would harm her" he then stood up, I knew what I had to do I walked in to the back room and took my noose and walked back to him

"Why would you think I would harm her, why should I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS!" I threw the noose around his neck and tightened it, then hung it on the piece of wood hanging above us

"HAHAHAH,NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU KNOW 'EXCEPT' PERHAPS CHRISTINE" I ran to her and threw her in to the living room she gasped when she saw raoul and covered her mouth

I diddnt care though so I grabbed her by the wrists and leaning down shouted

"START A NEW LIFE WITH ME, BUY HIS FREEDOM WITH YOUR LOVE, REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH THIS IS THE CHOICE THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" Christine stood up again and took my ring of of her finger saying

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fait grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!" She then threw it in the floor, I shook my head for This hurt me deeply worse than a knife through the heart but I wasn't giving up

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend we had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!" She screamed, I looked at her and pointed at her

"Past all of your cry's for help no point in fighting for either way you choose you cannot win so do,you end your days with me or do you send him to his GRAVE!"

"Why make her lie to you to save me" raoul said gasping for air I looked at Christine she shook head with tears in her eyes, then reached to my shoulder i growled and turned away

"You've past the point of no return"

There was a long pause of silence except from the gagging noises of raoul then Christine broke the silence

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known god give me courage to show you you are not alone!" Christine said her voice shaking

She then turned me around and kissed me I got a shock,but when the kiss became more Passionate,I pulled us apart, I heard someone walking in to the room and I knew it was nadir for he spoke

"Erik let her and the boy GO!"

I slowly walked over to the lit candle which was on the mantle piece and slowly walked over to raoul

"NO!" Christine shouted, I pushed her out the way and held it up to the rope then burned it, he fell to the ground with a loud bang he was gasping for air, Christine then ran to his side It pained me to say this but she deserved more and loved him,

"Take her forget me forget all of this,leave me alone forget all you've seen go now never come find me take her away and swear to me never to tell the secrets you know of this angel in hell"

Raoul was standing with Christine in his arms she was crying now

"GO NOW,GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" Raoul then dragged her away I dropped to the floor sobbing

"Erik ma-.."

"NO NADIR NO YOU BETRAYED ME" I stood up and behind nadir was Christine she slowly walked towards me

"Please, forgive me, erik " she said pulling me In a warm embrace

"Come on Christine" raoul snapped

"No raoul, I'm staying with erik"

"Like hell you are" he then came charging towards me, my reflexes got the best of me and his arm went crack, a loud sound emerged from his mouth

"You will pay for this you bastard" nadir then took raoul to the hospital

"Why" I looked down at Christine beleaving it was all a dream

"Because I love you, silly" she then leant up and placed a soft kiss upon my lips

All I could do was sigh

"Let's go before anything else happens, shall we?"

As we left,Nadir's, I feel a sudden warmth touch my hand and had intwined between my fingers. It was Christine, she had grasped,my hand and held it tight.

"Mon ange"

"Yes erik?"

"There is a masquarade ball hapening soon in Luna park and I was wondering if you would like to be my..."

"Your what?"

"My...d...date"

"Erik, I'm so sorry I already have a date"

"What?"

"Erik calm down it's just for one night"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"Eri-.."

"WHO IS THIS DATE OF YOURS!"

"I have swore not to tell"

"CHRISTINE, I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME NOW!"

"I said I'm not telling you Erik"

"TELL ME!"

"NO ERIK, STOP!"

"TELL ME AND I WILL!"

"You are scaring me, please stop!"

"THEN TELL ME!"

"ITS RAOUL, I'M SORRY ERIK PLEASE!"

"What?!"

"Erik please, I'm sorry Erik please forgive me" I realised I was holding her neck now I gasped and let go realising what I had done

"I don't know if I can Christine"

"Erik you can forgive me, please,"

"No, I am sorry..." I said dropping my head. As I leave Christine continued to sob. How could she do that to me, after everything I've done for her, I need to go to hospital and find Raoul , I have a deal for him. As I walk to the hospital, all I could think about was Christine and how , oh how I am going to miss her,Erik control yourself, she's with someone else now, you have lived withought her for twenty years you can do. It now

As I walked up to the hospital I signed myself in and walked to the room Raoul was in, I knocked on the door

"Come in" he groaned, as I walked in a frown came on his face

"What do you want monster?"

" I Am here to Ask a favour"

"What is it?

"Tonight at the masked ball I want you to 'kill' me"

"I can do it right now if you would like"

"No, take this gun which has blanks in it and when I show up shoot me"

"How will I know it's you"

"i am coming as the red death"

"But why should I?"

"Because I am paying you forty thousand francs and you will finally have her"

"fine I'll see you tonight, where I'll kill you"

"Good day Monsieur"

"Good day

Raoul's POV

Erik had just asked me to kill him, if this a dream don't wake me up ever, Tonight will be the best night of my life, I will have Christine and will be mine and only mine.

Before I do anything I need to get Christine so that she knows that I am meant for her and we are meant to be together" thankfully my arm wasent broken just a little sprained and I walked to my hotel where I hoped she would be, I unlocked the door and I was right she was and she looked beautiful, I quickly got dreased and coming up behind her said

"Christine let us go off to the ball, shall we?"

"Yes, let us go" she took my arm and we walked off to Luna park

"So, Christine how are you"

"I am good Raoul thank you for asking, and how are you"

"I am happy that I am here with you Christine, but I won't be when that thing Erik arrives here."

"Oh, about him we had a big fight and I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Not after this night we DEFINITLY won't" I mutter

"What was that raoul?"

"Oh nothing"

"Ok"

"Here we are, the ball"

"Let's go on inside, shall we?"

We walked in and put on our masks, a man came up to us with a tray of wine we each took a glass and sipped it

"Let's dance shall we?" I said proudly

"That sounds wonderful" Christine said

As we danced through the music, I looked at her in a funny way.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh, it's nothing I was just admiering how beautiful you are"

"Oh Raoul" she said blushing

As I leaned down having our noses touch I pressed my lips against her's and she kissed me ,back. Suddenly the music stopped and I heard gasps I looked up at the staircase there was erik in his normal clothes instead of his red death costume but he was maskless, he walked slowly down the staircase and pointed at Christine gesturing her over, she slowly walked to him

"Erik?!" Christine asked

"Yes it is I, Erik"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for one last dance"

"Last dance?"

"Oh is that what I said how stupid of me, may I take the honours"

Christine then handed him her hand and he pulled her closer to him only leaving a small space Inbetween, the music started to play again, but my blood began to boil, Erik had givin me a fake gun but I was planning on ending his life once and for all. As the final song ends Erik and Christine begin to walk towards me, my chance was coming up and I swear I was not going to miss it. As Erik hands Christine back over to me, I whipped out the gun but aimed for a part in the body where he would bleed but not kill him. After I shot Erik he begins to stumble onto the floor causing Christine to run over to his side to comfort the wound from the shot.

"Raoul why?!" She questioned before placing Erik's head in her lap

I was going to tell her the reason but I looked at erik who was shaking his head begging me not to tell her so I quickly thought of something but before I could say it christine cried out

"SOMEONE HELP HIM, PLEASE!" Then a man came rushing to his side

"I am a doctor let me look" his face had a worrying look on it

Just then, Erik pulled out a gun and inbetween the space he shot the chandelier and pushed christine out the way, causing it to fall to the floor, glass smashing. Once the glass was clear,

The doctor beside Christine said, "I don't think he survived that I ... I am sorry..."

**So, Erik is dead... Well let's see how Christine will cope, make sure to R&R and check out our next chapter once it is finished from all of us here we love you all**


End file.
